


Ice Cream

by Spoonsandthings14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Ice Cream, surprise kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 04:23:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13779624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoonsandthings14/pseuds/Spoonsandthings14





	Ice Cream

You had hunted with the Winchesters now for years and had recently moved into the Bunker with them. They were like brothers to you and the Hunter life was always easier with them by your side. You had just finished a vampire hunt and your neck was sore from being thrown against the wall. Apparently, it was only half of the clan that had been there when you scoped it out so, to all of your surprises, your ambush was ambushed by about seven more biters. Gabriel showed up last minute and smote them all, very dramatically you might add. He had been showing up a lot lately, to most of your hunts and to the bunker, and you weren’t sure why. It was nice to have an archangel in your back pocket but for simple milk runs it was a bit unnecessary. You still appreciated it though and if you were honest you always had a bit of a soft spot for the angel, not that you would ever tell him or the boys. Dean was easily annoyed by his tricks and constant quips but you found it funny and often retaliated with sarcastic comments of your own. After the hunt Dean had suggested you all go for ‘ice cream and strippers’ but Sam had opted for just the ice cream. So, here you found yourself, seated next to an Archangel, eating ice cream in a diner with dried blood on your temple and the Winchesters across from you.

“Good call guys,” You praised, taking a large bite of strawberry ice cream. Sam laughed as he ate his vanilla cone.

“Strippers next time,” Dean chimed in, swirling his spoon in his chocolate ice cream.

“We just left a building with rust and blood practically everywhere. I don’t need another reason to contract something,” You added and Dean glared at you, “Stop it,” Gabriel had tried to get a spoonful of your ice cream while you were talking for about the fourth time.

“Awe come on cupcake, I just want a taste,” He gave you an innocent smile and tried to win you over with puppy dog eyes. God, it was always his eyes. They were like swirled whiskey hit by the sun at just the right angle. It was hard not to stare and you were pretty sure he caught you doing just that once or twice before.

“You have your own Gabe,” You pointed out, gesturing to his bowl. You weren’t even sure what flavor it was because of how many sprinkles and gummy bears were piled on top.

“But I don’t have strawberry,” He pouted and you glared at him. You looked away but Gabriel kept his eyes on you, his expression changing to a slight smile.

“Next time we should probably make sure that there aren’t more of them somewhere else,” Sam offered, bringing the subject back to the case.

“Definitely,” you agreed and Dean nodded. Gabriel took another swipe at your food as you ate a spoonful yourself but you slapped his hand away, “Alright, for Fuck’s sake Gabe take a bite,” you huffed but he looked pleased with himself. All of you waited for him to grab his spoon again, hoping the bit would end but he stopped, grinning and looking you over. Suddenly he leaned forward and kissed you tenderly, humming as if he tasted something delicious. Pulling away, he licked his lips and looked at Sam and Dean who’s mouths were agape in shock.

“I think strawberry is my new favorite,” He said and you just stared at him in surprise, before laughing at the entire situation.

“Well, we’ll have to go out for ice cream more often then,” You winked at him and Sam cleared his throat, uncomfortable with your sudden flirtiness.

“Maybe we should hit the road,” Sam brought his hand down on Dean’s shoulder who, getting the message, got up from the booth. He stopped, looking between you and Gabriel, and shook his head with a laugh. You looked at Gabriel again, who wiggled his eyebrows at you before you both followed the boys out of the diner. Ya, you were definitely going to have to do this again.


End file.
